Forever the Uke
by PurificationArrow
Summary: Junjou Egoist: "Even with all my pride, I would forever be the uke." But of course, Professor Kamijou was never one to complain. Rated M for Mature.


_July 23, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or its characters.

**Title:** Forever the Uke

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** Mature (M)

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Junjou Egoist: "Even with all my pride, I would forever be the uke." But of course, Professor Kamijou was never one to complain.

**Notes: Be warned. There IS hardcore** **sex in this, which is a kinder way of saying smut. Lemon, lime, orange, citrus, whatever. Those kinds of things. If you don't handle that well, than please don't read this story. Although, if you had either read the manga or watched the anime, I don't see a reason why this should be that bad, considering the things you've read, seen, and/or heard. Told from Kamijou's point of view.**

_Italics – thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold – chapters**

**Bold and Underline** – **Author's notes**

Normal – Well, everything else

**Junjou Romantica Junjou Romantica Junjou Romantica**

* * *

"Professor Kamijou, please accept this!"

Something that I honestly never expected to recieve in my life was what was being offered to me right now. A young college girl, about 20-years old named Aihara Mari had her head bowed, and was offering a box up to my face.

My first instinct was to begin shouting and throwing things, as I usually did when under even the slightest bit of stress.

But I suppose something about this girl made me re-think my actions. She seemed sincere enough, and she was actually quite good at the literature class of mine she took, as opposed to her idiotic, bumbling classmates.

"Ahm..."

I didn't neccessarily feel guilty. Just... awkward.

I didn't know how to refuse someone's heartfelt feelings.

I had recieved someone's feelings before, and I had accepted them. Which led to the current situation.

Her hands shook as she continued to hold the box of chocolates up to me. I felt pity for her - and for Nowaki. I suppose this is how he had felt when he was telling me that he loved me. The only difference being that:

I loved him.

"Um... Aihara-san, I, uh, appreciate your feelings. But please think about this for a moment. I am eight years your senior, and on top of that, I am your professor." I mumbled.

_That never stopped Nowaki. _A voice in the back of my head said. This voice, I assumed, was my 'straight' side. However, I had learned to quite easily ignore it. After all, even though I would never say these words out loud, I was quite safe in my mind. The reason I could so easily ignore that voice was because I loved Nowaki. He had left me once - although not with ill intentions - and it had shattered me. This was proof of that.

"Ever since I began taking your class, Professor Kamijou, I've fallen in love with you! I understand all that, but I don't care! Please accept this; please accept my feelings!" Mari cried.

"Aihara-san, I... I have someone else whom I--"

"Hiro-san!"

The door burst open.

"N-nowaki..." I said in surprise.

The glowing smile on Nowaki's face quickly vanished as soon as he realized that Mari was confessing to me. "...o-oh. I'm sorry to intrude." He mumbled softly, bowing his head.

I felt a familiar anger build up inside of me. I thanked the anger as soon as I felt it. It blinded me and saved me from replying with an answer that was both unfavorable and embarassing.

"You idiot!" I snapped. "Knock before you enter next time!"

I quickly gathered up all my belongings and flung on my coat. My bag in hand, and shoved my chair back underneath my desk.

I walked up to Nowaki at the doorway, and he backed away to let me through. I paused, looking back at Mari. I wanted to say something, but the anger rush clamped my mouth shut. I shut the door with less force than normal, and stormed down the hall.

Nowaki easily kept my pace. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked, almost tentatively.

This surprised me. He was never shy like this.

"Don't be stupid." I reprimanded. "That was nothing."

"...I see." Nowaki replied. As soon as he left the university building, and began walking along an abandoned sidewalk, he grabbed my hand. Maybe he must have sensed that I was cold. Maybe it was something else. But either way, I was silently thankful for his warm presence next to me.

And in the pit of my stomach - and my groin - I had a feeling that we would be talking a lot during the night.

* * *

"Do you need help with dinner?" I asked from my spot on the table.

I had just given all my students a mock exam and the results weren't looking pretty. The lowest score so far was a 30. And I wasn't even a fourth of the way through the large stack.

"No thank you, Hiro-san. I'm fine." Nowaki called back.

Instantly, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. Normally, Nowaki would be estatic to have my help cooking. Something was up.

Minutes later, Nowaki appeared with two dishes. He set one in front of me, and the other where he would sit.

"Itedakimesu." We said in unison, and picked up our chopsticks.

We ate in silence until...

"Hiro-san, was that girl confessing to you?" he asked.

A surprised gasp hitched in my throat. Then I kicked myself for being surprised. Nowaki wasn't stupid. What else would that kind of situation have looked like?

"Ahh... yes." I mumbled, shoving more rice into my mouth.

"And what was your reply?" Nowaki pressed.

"What do you _think_ it was?" I snapped back, feeling annoyance and apprehension build up inside me.

Nowaki was silent.

Then, all at once, the apprehension took over. I didn't like the awkward silence we were sitting in. It made me nervous and fidgety, which in turn made me more aware that my... arousal was growing. I was in desperate need of a cold shower.

I stood up and dumped my dishes into the sink. "I'll do the dishes later," I said. "But I'm going to take a shower now."

Nowaki didn't say anything as I headed towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind it, and stood there for a moment, my back pressing against the door. Judging from his silence, Nowaki was probably under the impression that I had accepted Mari's feelings. But...

I turned the shower on, and stripped.

How could I ever accept another person's feelings?

I stepped into the shower, and into the cold water. It was incredibly welcome, and it soothed me.

_Why_ would I ever accept another person's feelings when I had Nowaki in my life? Certainly it would be less of a strain on our relationship if I were with a female, but even so. No matter how many people offered me their feelings, the only person whose feelings I would _ever_ accept were Nowaki's. I was sure of this. And if I were so sure, why wasn't Nowaki? I wanted him to know that he was the most precious person in my life now, but how was I supposed to let him know? I wasn't like him. I'm not the type of person to just suddenly say, 'I love you'.

I reached a hand out and shut off the flow of freezing water.

I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist, covering myself.

"Don't do that, Hiro-san."

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

My eyes focused on a tall shape leaning against the door.

"N-Nowaki!"

I felt a shiver run up and down my skin as I watched his midnight blue eyes rake up and down my almost naked body. Despite the freezing water I had just been doused in, a flush heated my body, and all the work that the shower had done was undone in a second.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! G-get out!" I stuttered, trying to turn him around to the door.

To my shock, he stepped aside and easily pinned me against the door.

His two arms were a cage, trapping me against the door. But he didn't kiss me as I had at first anticipated. His eyes were serious. Then, he took my lips.

The intensity with which he claimed my lips surprised me. It wasn't his usual gentle, passionate kisses. They seemed almost desperate and angry. And if these had been under any other circumstances, I would had smashed my head against the door because of the fact that I was now able to tell his emotions apart by his kisses.

Quickly, the towel that had been wrapped around my waist was discarded.

His hand took its place, wrapping itself around my aroused member. Instantaneously, it began to stroke up and down in hard motions. Heat coursed throughout my body, and I gave a loud gasp.

"S-stop!" I whimpered, my voice less intense than I had wanted it to be.

"Hiro-san, I won't accept it! I refuse to!"

"N-Nowaki, what--"

My lips were overtaken by his again.

I felt him stroke the small of my back, and then cup my buttocks.

This was definitely not the Nowaki that I knew.

"Nowaki--"

His fingers began brushing lightly against my _back entrance_. His tongue forced mine into submission. Then he began licking and nipping at my collarbone. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Stop!"

With a sudden burst of strength, I pushed him away.

We stood there in the bathroom, panting.

This was going much too far. Rage and desire were clouding my emotions and my judgement. I could feel my thick shell begin to crack. "Look, you idiot!" I snapped. "She was confessing, I didn't accept her feelings, I don't love her. I love _you_!"

The bathroom was silent.

It took me a few moments before I realized what I had just said.

The good news was that Nowaki seemed to have calmed down, and was now staring at me with surprised expression.

The bad news was that I had now thoroughly embarassed myself. Maybe there was still enough water left in the drain to drown myself with?

"Ahm... uh... m-maybe." I stutterd quickly, hoping to amend myself for what I had just said.

I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

_Damn it! Damn it!_

I bent to grab my towel, hoping to cover myself up as soon as possible.

Then two hands held my face as I bent. A gulp slid noisily down my throat. Slowly, I looked up.

Nowaki was smiling at me, almost in amusement.

"Hiro-san," he whispered.

I felt myself get hard again at his husky tone. Damn it all. This man was going to be the end of me.

"You're so cute."

I was about to protest, yet again, at the fact that a 28-year old man cannot be 'cute' when Nowaki claimed my lips. And this time, his kiss was back to normal. It was gentle, and passionate.

His tongue brushed against my lips, asking gently for permission.

_Che._ I thought. That idiot. As if he needed to ask?

His tongue slipped inside my mouth, and ran itself wherever it could. I couldn't resist a moan that rose up into my throat. He pressed me against the door again, and his hand ventured downwards to begin stroking my hard member again.

I broke the kiss, hissing in pleasure. I threw my head back, practically paralyzed by his ministrations.

To my surprise, I felt his hand grab mine, and shove it down my own pants. The instant my hand came into contact with his heated member, I was fully aware that there was no going back tonight. Not being one to mince words, a single sentence ran through my mind.

I was going to be thoroughly fucked.

I was aware that the water still on my body had begun to soak through his clothes, and the sensation of Nowaki's wet clothing rubbing against my sensitized skin drove me crazy. I groaned out loud, my chest heaving.

Together, he and I worked on discarding Nowaki of all his clothes until he was as naked and bare as I was.

Then Nowaki lifted me.

He set me on the counter in the bathroom, and bent low.

I held fast to the closest thing to my hand, which was the faucet.

His mouth devoured my hard member, which had begun to ooze. I gave a shout, and my grip on the faucet tightened, causing it to turn. The water splashed all over my hips and legs, and ran down my member.

Nowaki paused a moment, and watched water drip off of me.

I panted against the mirror, lust filling my eyes.

Nowaki lowered again, and licked at my hardness.

I cried out, and grabbed Nowaki's head, trying my utmost to press him even closer to me.

"N-Nowaki," I whimpered. "B-bed."

Nowaki complied instantly, and lifted me off the counter with incredible ease. His hands were strong, and squeezed and rubbed my back end, his fingers occasionally brushing my entrance as he carried me to the bed.

Again and again our lips met in a frenzied passion, kissing and moaning.

As soon as I was situated on the bed, he leaned back slightly, taking in my disheveled appearance.

"Hiro-san. I love you." He whispered, sticking his tongue out while leaning in.

I met him halfway with my own tongue, twining it in his. Then he grabbed both my hands and hoisted them above my head, so that I was unable to move. I was fully aware that I was laying in front of him, utterly naked, and hard to boot.

He bent and kissed at my collarbone. His tongue snaked out, and licked at the hollow behind my ear, which sent a spasm of shivers running up and down my body.

Suddenly, his mouth was gone from my ear, and his mouth had descended to my hard cock.

I watched with lusty eyes as my entire member disappeared into Nowaki's mouth. I felt his tongue lick the small bit of cum that had began to appear on the head of my member.

"N-Nowaki!" I shouted, my lips bucking. It wasn't enough. My body desired more of him. I wanted him inside me. I wanted him to make me come.

"Ahh!" I cried out again as his fingers thrust into my back entrance, and began moving in rhythmic motions. The heat was building exponentially in my groin, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I came.

He began sucking at my cock, biting at it, and then kissing it, as if in apology.

"Nowaki! I'm-I'm going to come!"

Then, almost at the worst possible moment, Nowaki released my dick. But it was in that moment that I finally came. I would have felt completely mortified, except for the fact that Nowaki's face and hair was saturated with my cum. To my sheer embarassment, it made me hard all over again.

Then his fingers were suddenly absent from my back entrance, and I moaned.

"Hiro-san, quickly. Turn around." I heard his voice groan in my ear.

I could feel the pressure begin to build again, and flipped over on my stomach.

His body was hot and heated as he situated himself on top of me.

I could feel his hardness press against my entrance tantalizingly. I moaned. I wanted him deep inside me, and even though I would never say this aloud, I wanted him to fuck me to kingdom come. Or until I came. Either one.

And then in a cataclysmic moment, I felt him slide inside me.

"Nowa--ahhh! Ahh! Mmm!!"

There was the initial rush of pain at such an abrupt entrance, but it was soon taken over by the utter pleasure of Nowaki moving inside me. It felt completely marvelous every time Nowaki thrust into me, trying to go as deep inside me as he possibly could.

The pressure was about to explode from my member. I could feel Nowaki's cock tremble with the effort of keeping climax at bay.

"I-I'm... going to--ahh, c-come!"

I whimpered, and my hands took fists of the bedsheets that were now being coated with our cum.

Nowaki licked my cheek.

I could feel his hot breath on my ear and cheek, and then his mouth began to suckle on my earlobe. I didn't think it was possible to become any more aroused than I already was - but I was wrong.

He thrust, and thrust, and thrust. And with every thrust, I could feel myself begin to go over the edge.

Suddenly, I could resist it anymore.

"Nowaki, just do it! M-make me come!" I shouted.

Then Nowaki gave a final thrust, pressing everything he had into me. His teeth fastened on my earlobe as he and I climaxed together.

And even as I screamed and moaned in my climax, I still felt his hand wrap around my cock and squeeze it tight.

I came, my cum coating his entire hand. He followed soon after, coming while still inside me.

Even in my euphoric state, the pleasure of Nowaki coming inside me was indescribable in words. He hit his release, and slowly pulled out of me, his white cum dribbling down my legs and covering the already white sheets in a sticky film.

I rolled over, and he collapsed on top of me.

We lay there, panting. His muscular body felt so strong and supportive as he lay on top of me.

He pressed his lips against mine, and then pulled back.

"Hiro-san, you're so cute." He said, and then smiled.

I glared at him. I leaned my head up for another kiss. He accepted, running his tongue across my lips.

"Shut up, you idiot."

* * *

I groaned the next morning as my next class was filing into the room.

Nowaki had left our apartment happy as a clam.

I, on the other hand, was completely worn.

As I had thought, I had been thoroughly fucked. A safe approximation was four times that night.

Even with all my pride, I would forever be the uke. Not that I complained that much, of course.

"Professor Kamijou."

I blinked, straightening my back in my chair.

Aihara Mari stood in front of my desk, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"...Yes?"

The girl was silent for a moment. Behind her, students entered the classroom and quickly took their seats, for fear that if they were late, a piece of chalk in their face was their welcome from old Demon Kamijou.

Suddenly, Mari raised her head and smiled at me.

"Good luck with him." She whispered quietly. Her green eyes twinkled mischeviously as she dashed to her seat and opened up her text book.

I sat there in my chair, startled.

Finally, I regained myself.

_That girl..._

I smiled, despite myself. Putting my tired state aside, I was actually somewhat content that morning, which was reason enough for my smile.

But to my entire class, they sobbed inwardly.

If Demon Kamijou was smiling, something was _definitely_ wrong. And they would be the ones to pay the price.

* * *

**(A/N:)** And there we are. My first smut fic, but not the first one to have sex in it. Thanks to the manga for helping me with, erm, images, and other stories I read to help me with erm, content. Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review as well.

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
